Mobile communication systems permit communication of voice and other messages between mobile devices. There is a general need to increase the available communication bandwidth of mobile devices and to reduce the capital investment and operating expenses for mobile communication systems. There is a general need to reduce the power demands of mobile devices to conserve battery power.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.